


The Escape (Almost)

by Zenny01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Hydra (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: Bucky remembers who he is on a mission in 1989





	The Escape (Almost)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction ever! I'm super excited. I hope you like it.

He could remember everything. He remembered Steve, the war, the train. It was the year was 1989. Bucky paced in his small cell. He could remember killing for Hydra, but he refused to do that anymore. He had fought hard to beat the brainwashing Zola put in him and escape the base to live his life. But he lost.  
Recently Bucky learned that Steve was dead. He learned that on his last mission before he remembered who he was. They made a mistake. They sent him to kill Howard Stark, his friend. Steve’s friend. He took aim with a sniper on a rooftop in front of his house waiting for him to walk out the front door. But when he did, he was with his son.

“Steve was a great man, Tony. I had hoped you’d be more like him.” Howard had said. Bucky remembered thinking to himself ‘who is Steve? Why is that name familiar?’ He had shaken the thought away and re-aimed his sniper when his son, Tony responded.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’ve told me all of this before. You knew Captain America. Steve Rogers. Every day you rub that in my damn face.” 

Bucky paused lowering his weapon. Steve. The war. The freight car. He remembered. Bucky was breathing heavily his memories crashing back too quickly. His head pounded. His heart beat out of his chest. He remembered becoming the Winter Soldier. So he ran. He bolted. He wasn’t sure where he was going but as the Winter Soldier, he knew how to disappear. He hid for months hoping to find his best friend and first love, only to find his grave. Not where his body was buried, but all that was left of the man he once knew. The kid from Brooklyn who was too stupid to run away from a fight. 

Bucky stayed on the run for months. They couldn’t find him. Until they sent someone new. A new assassin rising up in the world. She was trained in the Red Room before the fall of the Soviet Union. They called her the Black Widow. And she was certainly deadly. She was hired to track Bucky down and capture him. And she did.

Bucky had been sitting in one of his many crappy apartments when a window broke and smoke filled the room. He immediately got up, grabbed his escape bag and ran out the back door. But she was waiting there for him. Ready to cash in her paycheck. Bucky fought with her long and hard. But it was clear she had been staking out his apartment for days. She knew every twist and turn in the building. Every hidden weapon. And anticipated Bucky’s movements with ease. Maybe the problem was that he was holding back. He didn’t want to kill her. The Winter Soldier had been a murderer, but Bucky wasn’t. The black widow wasn’t holding back. She fought hard and never let up once. Still, Bucky managed to gain the upper hand. He had her pinned on the floor ready to deliver a final punch. Knock her out and run. But there was something Bucky wasn’t anticipating. She took something from her boots and jabbed it into his stomach. It electrocuted him. Temporarily of course. But long enough for the Black Widow to turn the tide of the fight. She grabbed one of the guns Bucky had hidden in the wall and knocked him on the back of the head. Black Widow brought him back to Siberia. Got her paycheck and left him in hell.

Bucky had been counting the days he’d been in the cell. 14 days. No food. No water. The only reason he wasn’t dead was because of the recreated serum they gave him before he became the Winter Soldier. For 14 days he saw no one. Spoke to no one. But today was different. Someone came in. A colonel by the looks of his uniform. Behind him, a man in a white coat followed.  
“Wipe him.” the colonel said.

They took Bucky to a chamber in the center of the base and put him back in the chair. The shock pads surrounded his head as he fought against the programming again. Bucky screamed. He didn’t want to forget. He didn’t want to be an assassin again. Finally, the chair stopped. He was still Bucky Barnes. He’d won.

“Put him on ice.” Said a scientist from behind. And so they did. Bucky never thought they’d actually wake him up. But in 1991, they took him out of cryofreeze and strapped him to a table. Experimenting with his mind. Bucky fought but he was weak from the ice. They dragged him out into the center of the base again and put him back in the chair. Bucky struggles with the restraints around his wrists. He screamed but he knew no one could hear him. The shock pads came down around his head again, and the familiar process began. Only this time something was different. The colonel held a red book with a black star on it. And read from one of its pages. 

Longing  
No. This was something new. Something was different Bucky screamed and continued to struggle.

Rusted  
Bucky’s mind raced. He’d stopped screaming at this point. Too focused on not losing himself to the new programming he struggled with.

Furnace  
Bucky began to lose himself. He struggled to try and remember Steve. If he could hold on.

Daybreak  
Think. My name is… Bucky. Barnes. It has to be. Right, that’s who he was. Fight it. Fight!

Seventeen  
My name is… My name is… God dammit. Don’t go.

Benign  
Sleep sounds good right now. Tired. Exhausted. Sleep.

Nine  
Must stay awake. Must remember.

Homecoming  
I need to remember.

One  
Steve.

Freight car  
…

“Soldier?” Colonel asked.  
“Ready to comply.” The asset replied. The Colonel gave him a folder.  
“Your mission is Howard Stark. I want confirmed death within 24 hours.”  
“Yes, Sir” the asset replied forming a plan in his mind. Something felt off, but he brushed the feeling aside and carried out his mission on December 16, 1991.


End file.
